THE BET I LOST
by ROBLOXisformeh
Summary: Jacob if this is you, this is the story. I hate u SO MUCH and to all readers I SO SORRY ; ; PLEASE DONT BAN ME! It was a bet. Jacob played 1 on 1 BB with me and I lost the stupid game so know I have to write this story of the reader and Tiffany doing the nasty.. Sick XD. If you really like these types of stories, then um. ok? read i guess? but 99% of people dont need to. sorry :(


Darn you Jacob -_-

To random readers: Lot's of this will not make sense and that's why you shouldnt read it. Not joking.. e.e People randomly get in a bathtub together so it will Not make sense at ALL Some stuff had to come from other books because of what Jacob wanted me to do, so prepare for some books being ruined DX again lets start the stupid story -_- forgive me for this poop..

I was looking at Tiffany A. again for the 100th time today. It was hard not to;  
mainly because of her extreme beauty that she displayed out. I wanted to kiss her, hard, i wanted to hug her, hard, i wanted to do everything with her. (Here's where it gets nasty) I wanted all her curves and her lips on mine, but i couldn't. She wasn't mine. And she never will be. That's how i thought until we were placed in a bath together..  
3 months later i take off my shirt and pants and go into the bath tub. "I love this place," i said "Tiffany is so beautiful even when just wearing a bikini :3 I want to see under it :D" i was wearing an underwear and Tiffany came in with a bra and panties. She sat a farther distance from me and we both sat in the lukewarm water, as if an invisible wall was blocking us both. i hated this. Tiffany and I were randomly selected to be partners in this bath time thing, so we must be meant for eachother. She didn't know that,  
however. She thought of me as a nasty guy who was dance partners with her in the 8th grade. "Hi," I said, as if my words could hurt her. "Hi.." Tiffany said, with a tone that yelled "i dont want to interact with you!" And it was 3 months since I started. She never grew less pretty, in fact she was getting more curvey and less stick-figurey each day. How could I resist?

6 months later..

I splashed water on Tiffany. "Ha!" i said with a smile. It had been months since Tiffany stopped hiding herself from me, and she opened up. I was now at the friendzone and slowly leaving. Tiffany liked me, as a friend, of course. But I had to make the first move to win her over. The next day, Tiffany was silent for almost the whole bath. It seemed odd. She was smiling, but not talking. Had I gone back to Phase 1? I don't know. That sucked miserably. "Tiffany," I said, in a different tone then my usual self. She didn't reply. 5 minutes later I was going have to leave in 10 minutes to dry up and I had to be a man.  
I leaned closer to Tiffany, her smile never growing less. I place your left hand on her leg, and raised it up from her curves to her waist, and my right hand was stroking her hair. I could feel her tingling as I leaned in to her lips, wrapped myself around, an erection happening, and a kiss starting. My lips entwined and fit on hers perfectly, but she was still holding back. The kiss lasted 7 seconds and she, with her hands glued to the floor of the tub, pulled away from me, her eyes glittering. That was embarrasing. We didn't talk for the rest of the day, and left to dry up and we both sat down in the heating-bed-thing.  
We never said a thing until when she was leaving I could here her mutter something "Tasted like strawberries"  
and she left with the best smile I've ever seen.

8 months later.

Tiffany and I kissed a lot now. Atleast Once-Twice every month, and I loved them all. We were both alone about to enter the bathtub thing but my leg was still hurting after the incident some weeks ago. I sat down with only my shirt off next to the tub and Tiffany checking over me with her full clothes on, but her shirt sorta loose. She sat up on me and rubbed my leg to make me feel better, and wrapped a cloth over it. I could see her blushing over my without my shirt, and I smiled in return. "Is it getting better?" She asked, concerned. "Yeah,  
you know, you're a great help, and I like you a lot" I said, grinning. She didn't reply. "Let me rephrase that,  
I love you ;)" Her smile left her face and I could see her pondering in thought. I pulled her in and she sat on my legs, her thigh rubbing against my hipbone. Her face was clean and expressionless, I had to fix that. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her in so her body rubbed nicely against my bare chest, and my lips slided into hers. We started kissing hardly with more force then ever and with my right hand in her hair and my left hand doing what it pleases, I made my way down her neck. "W-we're leaving in.. 11 minutes.." Tiffany said, trying not to stutter with my lips hogging her neck. "We don't need to go" I said in the same way. Tiffany started to fall into me and wrapped her arms around my back. All of that control she had left her body as I made my way from kissing her collarbone, to the side of her cheek, to her lips, and I could faintly taste a tounge in all this mess. Her arms were now pushing herself closer to me and she started to command everything. Her curves became more delicate and precious and I still loved them all. Her hands made her way to my pants and they slid off, and mine went to her shirt to see what she's been hiding all the time. She turned around and sat on my #### and pushed herself back against me, tilting her head so we could still kiss the whole time. "Unhh" she muttered through the kissing. I put my hand up to reach her bra and unfolded it, easily. It came off, and my hands went down to her pants.

Moments later, we came up to the bed. I sat back against the wall with her hand on my #### and mine rubbing her bottom and other on her chest. It was perfect. I slid down and she came on top of me, With her brest right under my mouth, and my hands still on her hear. "Tiffany, I go sorta crazy thinking about you" I smiled, my lips touching her brest. "I do the same" Tiffany said with a cute smile that I could just hear forming. We fell back into out unbinding spell, with our clothes and undergarnments thrown and forgotten. I rubbed my ####  
at her butt, with our lips somehow still touching. She loved everything about it and I loved it as well.  
It was perfect.

THE END IM DONE OK IM DONE NO MORE UGH FUNK YOU JACOB FUNK YOU SO MUCH 


End file.
